


Day 1 (Naked Cuddling)

by orphan_account



Series: Widogast 30 Day Nsfw Challenge [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touch Starved Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Caleb is trying to get used to his new relationship with Mollymauk, which comes with the unexpected and new feeling of every time the tiefling touches his skin, it feels like arcane magic flowing through his veins.





	Day 1 (Naked Cuddling)

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting to do the 30 day nsfw otp challenge with the ship that slowly becoming my new favorite. It's been while since I've written, so its just trying to get me back into the swing of things again. Sorry if I'm a bit rusty especially with writing new characters. If you like it feel free to kudo, comment, or send encouragement.

     The first time Mollymauk had carelessly rested his hand on Caleb's back, it had sent chills up his spin and littered goosebumps across his skin, and almost made him lose his breath. It had completely caught Caleb off guard, not because it made him uncomfortable, he and the tiefling had been getting closer and closer for a while now after all. Closer than he had been with anyone in the group. It just had been a while since he was intimate for a while now, years actually, so getting used to someone touching him again was taking time. Not that he hates contact. Nott hangs off him all the time, and the group was know for getting close on cold nights and sharing rooms. This was different with Molly, maybe because it wasn't a friendly touch, it was personal and more intimate suddenly.

     Over time it got to a term progressively worse, not that Caleb ever was one to complain, it wasn't bad per say just hard to get used to. Molly resting his arm across Caleb's shoulder around the table, resting his hand on Caleb's waist when they walked around town, or when Caleb was deep in a spell book Mollymauk was known to brush the hair that fell into his face when looking down. Every time the teifling had done a simple action like that it made Caleb's heart stutter. Every time Molly touches him it's as if it's ten times more sensitive than it should be. Caleb doesn't really understand why either. His last relationship didn't have this sort of reaction on him in any way. If he was naive he would suggest that made it was just because Mollymauk is different and who he was meant to be with all along. His heart might thinks so, but his brain was telling him it was more likely something else.

     Tonight they were in a tavern drinking the travel pains away, in a town the group didn't bother learning the name of. Caleb nursing a mug of ale, listening to Beau telling a humorous story of her past, resting his head against Molly's shoulder. Caleb's eyes were trained on Nott who had made a suspicious excuse to leave the table, claimed to head back to her room to grab something, but clearly was looking through drunk patrons pockets. Molly shifts in his seat, pulling Caleb's attention away from Nott, as Molly's hand grazes Caleb's neck making his spine practically arch. Clearing his throat Caleb tries to sink back into his seat, getting comfortable again against Molly, without any notice. It doesn't go as smoothly as he'd like apparently. Molly's eyes are resting on him with a bit of confusion and a look of we should talk about that later.

     The night swells to an end shortly after, nothing goes wrong, except for Fjord almost taking a hit to the face as Beau drunkenly was animating the fight she was telling the group about when she was younger. Nott doesn't get arrested, or cause any scene, and as far as Caleb is concerned it goes better than expected. The group splits up each heading to the rooms they rented this evening, before they would get back on the road again tomorrow, maybe see if this town had anything else to offer. Mollymauk is shucking his coat off, folding it up with his scimitars, and sitting himself on the bed eyeing Caleb. Who tosses his coat to the floor and rests his books on the small table the room offered, trying to stall this out as much as he could.

     Molly doesn't seem to be to into waiting for Caleb to decide when he wants to talk. "I'm not doing something wrong am I?" Caleb shakes his head and sits down on the bed, "Nein, not at all." Molly tilts his head to the side, the chain of jewelry on his horns jangles against each other, seemingly waiting for Caleb to explain himself. Sighing Caleb lays back against the bed, staring up at the aging wooden ceiling, looking as if it could buckle under in a matter of days. He could hear whoever was rooming above them- His thoughts were interrupted when Molly's face comes into view staring down at him expectantly. Big deep red eyes eyeing him, that if Caleb didn't know better, it would probably be terrifying. A deep eyebrow cocked in confusion, but concern written across Mollymauk's face.

     "It's nothing I just..." Caleb rests his forearm on his head, trying his best to look Molly in the face, not the easiest thing to do considering. Molly lays on his side next to him, listening intently, giving Caleb some space again. He was concerned about the wizard, and worrying about what was happening between them. Being in a relationship with people you travel with can be difficult, tensions run high, emotions can bubble over quickly, Molly had seen it plenty of times in his and Yasha's travels with the circus. This wasn't them breaking up, but something was making Caleb uneasy around Molly, which was becoming an issue.

     "Whenever you're close, and you touch me, it just does something to me." Caleb shifts a bit uneasily, not really sure how to explain and frankly kinda embarrassed. "It's not as if I don't enjoy when you touch me, I think, I'm just over sensitive for some reason." Molly takes the confession in his thoughts for a moment. It makes sense in a way, knowing everything Caleb has gone through, it probably had been years since he was touched as close as Molly does to him. "Oh, so you're touch sensitive then?" Mollymauk asks in a tone like he isn't actually expecting an answer, a violet finger sliding against Caleb's stubble dusted jaw, to which he shudders more than he should. "You just need to get used to someone touching you like this again." He purred, not concerned about Caleb anymore, like it was the simplest thing.

     Breathing in deeply Caleb stares up at Mollymauk, loosely grabbing Molly's wrist to get him to pause his movement, blue eyes blown wide staring at Mollymauk's wine colored lips. Within seconds their lips meet, memorized movements make the kissing practically smooth as silk, practice movements as they shift and press closer together on the rickety bed. The longer they kissed, getting deeper and more heavy, small groans and moans, as hands roamed and clothes met the floor in a vast colors and shades of brown. Caleb gasped and squirmed any time Mollymauk's hands grazed any free skin he could touch, when each item of clothing fell.

     Molly pulls away first, face flush, eyes glazed over with euphoria, but the bag under his eyes are more prominent. He yawns, blinking a few times, and lays back down hands rubbing down his face. "Sorry, just tired." Molly says weakly, he would feel bad, but Caleb looks easily as tired. "It's alright." Caleb mumbles and moves closer back to Molly, curling up against his scarred plum colored skin. The ginger was more than content just being able to sleep in a decent bed again, not in a tent on the hard ground, with a full stomach, and having Molly's arms wrapped around him. No matter how sensitive he was pressed skin to skin against him.

     It feels like a matter of minutes, before it is seemingly morning again, and Caleb feels more rested than he has for weeks on the road. Caleb used to find himself waking up at all odd hours of the night, screaming in a cell, to images of flames and smoke. Now a days he finds himself waking up to being curled around bright purple skin, tattoos, and the slight jingle of jewelry with the chirps of morning birds. Molly is still sound asleep next to him, barely making a noise besides the steady exhale of his breathing. Caleb swears he's worse than Frumpkin when it comes to cuddling. The wizard knows if he tried to move the arms, legs and tail wrapped around him would tighten further and just bring him closer. Neither of them are wearing a single piece of clothing, almost every inch of skin pressed against each other, so it's easy for Caleb to reach out and press his fingertips to the scarred skin of Mollymauk. Smooth increments of flesh, interrupted by a small rough raise of a scar, most made by Molly himself others made by creatures no longer living.

     Maybe an hour goes by of touching, before Caleb's blue eyes snap up to Mollymauk's face where his brilliant pure blood red eyes are now visible, half open in the half awake state the teifling is in. "What are you doing up so early?" Mollymauk whispers to Caleb mid another yawn, obviously not quite awake yet. Squeezing his eyes and stretching himself out a bit, Molly moves impossibly closer, nuzzling into the ginger's neck with a quiet groan. Caleb let out a soft chuckle, Mollymauk's voice slightly deeper which was quiet attractive, coupled along with his almost child like need to cuddle even closer was an odd mix. "Just a small annoyance." Caleb sighed out, not really bothered by it, but had been at the back of his mind when his rude awakening decided it needed attention. The close touching and cuddling wasn't quiet helping.

     Lifting his head up Mollymauk cocked an eyebrow, his deep hair tangled in his horns and jewelry, looking a bit like when Frumpkin passed out on his face making his hair and whiskers a tangled mess. Adorable, but still a disaster. "That's not a jab at me is it now?" Molly asked, sounding mocked offened, in an almost believable tone if Caleb didn't know better. "Nein, of course not." Caleb's face scrunched up in thought, as he attempted to put the strands of dark purple hair in place on Molly's head. The purple teifling blinked in confusion, head slightly tilting to the side, his morning brain not fully functional.

     Rolling his eyes Caleb grinds his hips upwards, his half hard cock rubbing against Mollymauk giving him the slightest amount of friction he's been craving most of the morning. On top of morning wood and that it had been a few weeks since the couple had time or energy to be properly intimate with each other, Caleb can't exactly be surprised by this. The gears in Molly's head seam to start turning in his mind in understanding, to which Caleb shakes his head at in humor, considering he feels the same half awake weight against his thigh coming from Mollymauk.

     With a smirk Mollymauk's arm moves from where it's curled around Caleb, reaching down moving lower and lower, Caleb whines in protest grabbing Molly's wrist before it ventures too much further. Feeling that same too sensitive feeling again. Mollymauk meets his eyes, in confusion yet again, but pauses his ministrations right away waiting for an answer. With a small huff Caleb presses himself against Mollymauk as close as he can again, mirroring his action earlier and burying his face in his lover's neck. "Just wanna stay like this." Caleb murmurs against the scarred purple shoulder. "Okay." Mollymauk whispers back, pulling his hand away to wrap back around Caleb's shoulder without protest in understanding. There would be time for that later, tonight hopefully if they were both up for it, either way both of them were quiet content for the moment.

     Morning sun is slipping in through the window, birds chipping, the sounds of the town waking up, smells of fresh bread, cured meats, and fresh ale wafting in through the cracked window filling the room. "Jester! Nott!" A deep yell from Fjord comes from the rooms cross the hall, and their keen ears listen as footsteps pad down the hall quickly, followed by a pair of giggling, more footsteps following closely behind. Mollymauk tiredly smiles, and Caleb sighs, never a moment of peace with this group.


End file.
